


The Second

by Noda9912



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 4+1, Annoyed! Yu, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noda9912/pseuds/Noda9912
Summary: Growling, he turned and saw Lavi holding up a stuffed black cat.He glared at the redhead and kept walking. When Lavi caught up to him, he didn't say a word.





	The Second

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: It reminded me of you

The soft plushie landed in front of him and he nearly slashed it with Mugen.  
“Che, stupid rabbit. What do you want?”  
“Heard you got run through by an akuma.”  
Kanda stopped training for a second and looked over at Lavi.  
The redhead was leaning against the pillar to his right, with his hair covering his face.  
“What's it to you?”  
Lavi remained silent for another second, then smiled brightly at him. “It reminded me of Yu.”  
He watched the teen walk away and scowled at the toy on the ground.  
It was a small black cat.

The next time a toy came anywhere near him, he was prepared and neatly ran it through with Mugen.  
“Aww, Yu!”  
He turned to the voice and jumped to it with Mugen above his head.  
There was a squeak and Lavi moved behind a tree as Mugen hit where he was.  
“That was uncalled for.”  
“Stupid rabbit, stop giving me the toys!”  
Lavi just smiled and shook his head. “Nope. It reminds me too much of you.”  
Kanda growled and came closer again, prompting Lavi to run.

The third time he saw the toy, he was walking through a city with Lavi, searching for clues about Innocence.  
Lavi had separated from him and disappeared into the growing crowd.  
“Kanda!”  
Growling, he turned and saw Lavi holding up a stuffed black cat.  
He glared at the redhead and kept walking. When Lavi caught up to him, he didn't say a word.

The fourth time was when he got back from a month-long mission and he headed directly to the bookman’s study, where he assumed Lavi was going to be.  
He knew it was late in the night, basically morning, but he was sure Lavi was awake. The redhead had the weirdest schedule he knew of.  
He knocked first but entered without permission.  
Kanda stopped in the doorway. Lavi was still awake but he was reading a book from the pile near him.  
He knew from Komui that it was the bookman’s job to record the history of the world, and he technically knew that Lavi was the next in line.  
Watching him so focused on the book in his hands made him remember those facts. That the Lavi he knew was just an act. But the Lavi he was seeing now seemed more genuine.  
He jerked when Lavi closed his book and turned back to the deck and started writing. The redhead muttered to himself quietly and Kanda realized he'd been staring for too long.  
“I'm back.”  
Lavi suddenly jerked his way and scrambled to pull his mask back.  
“Kanda!” His eye widened. “Yu.”  
Kanda scowled and leaned against the door. “You can drop the act.”  
Lavi looked a bit nervous and waved him off. “What are you talking about Yu?”  
“Che.” Kanda looked past him and looked at the empty bed near Lavi’s. “I'm here to tell you I'm back and not to get me any damn cat.”  
Lavi looked a bit confused but nodded. Just before Kanda left, he saw the corner of Lavi’s mouth lift up into a small smile.

+1  
He was there when Lavi and Bookman came back after a long mission for Innocence and a separate mission for the Bookman. He saw the way that Lavi was cracking under Lenalee’s kindness and Allen's friendship.  
Bookman looked fine, a bit shaken but not stirred.  
He kept a close eye on Lavi for the rest of the evening. When they went down for dinner, and Lavi went somewhere in his memories. When he had touched his shoulder, Lavi had looked at him with a wide and sad eye.  
He didn't make a remark, instead choosing to let go of his shoulder and start eating.  
Lavi left a few minutes later to go to bed, Innocence safely reported, and the Bookman in the library for the rest of the night.  
Kanda watched him go and remembered the small smile Lavi had shown when Kanda mentioned the toy earlier.  
He left his plate on the table and went to his room.  
He dug around the closet for a second before pulling out the stuffed rabbit he had bought a while ago.  
He stared at it then headed for Lavi’s shared room.  
He knocked but entered anyway right after.  
“If you just come in without permission anyway there's no point in knocking,” Lavi said from his position on bed with a book in hands.  
Kanda just shrugged. “Where's Bookman?”  
“Library,” Lavi replied. Usually, at this stage of the conversation, Lavi would be jumping all over him and calling him by his first name.  
Kanda sighed and closed the door behind him. “What happened?”  
Lavi didn't look up once. “Retrieved the Innocence.”  
Kanda tsked and moved closer. “I meant with the Bookman?”  
Lavi looked away from his book for a second at the question. “I can't say.”  
Kanda rolled his eyes. He didn't push but threw the rabbit toy at Lavi. The redhead wasn't expecting the toy so when it landed over the book he could only stare at it.  
Kanda snorted at the look of confusion crossing over Lavi’s face.  
He wasn't expecting the tear that escaped Lavi’s eye. Apparently neither was Lavi. He quickly wiped it away and closed the book. He sat up and kept his face covered.  
Kanda stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the shudders that passed through Lavi and when he looked down at the redheads face, he saw a steady flow of tears falling to the bed.  
“Lavi…”  
Lavi jerked under his hand and snorted.  
“I'm fine. Absolutely fine.”  
Kanda just tsked and turned Lavi around to face him.  
“Bullshit.”  
He could see Lavi smiling a bit under his hand and forced hands away from his face.  
Kanda could still see tears falling from his face so he pulled Lavi to his shoulder.  
The redhead tensed and tried to pull away, but Kanda kept a solid grasp on him.  
“Idiot.”  
Lavi shook once then relaxed slowly. Kanda repositioned them on the bed so Kanda was leaning against the headboard and Lavi was lying on top of him, resting against his stomach.  
Kanda had his hands in Lavi’s hair and was petting him gently.  
After a few minutes of silence, Kanda could feel Lavi completely relax and sink into the comfort.  
“What happened?” Kanda asked softly.  
Lavi took a deep breath and tried to get closer. “Genocide.”  
Lavi tightened his grip and pushed Kanda further into the bed. “There were so many kids, and we- I couldn't do anything- and-”  
Kanda closed his eyes and pulled Lavi up until he could give him a proper hug.  
They stayed like that until Lavi moved to the side and rested his head on Kanda’s shoulder.  
“Thanks.”  
Kanda snorted but kept his hand running through Lavi’s hair. “Why the toy?”  
He ran his nails through Lavi’s hair and neck and felt the redhead shudder and curl closer.  
“It reminded me of you.”


End file.
